


lingering tension

by passionfruitbowls



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionfruitbowls/pseuds/passionfruitbowls
Summary: An intimate start to the day leaves Marinette and Adrien desperate for more.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	lingering tension

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing slightly more explicit content so I was kind of nervous to post this - feel free to let me know what you think!

It took Marinette a few moments for her vision to readjust, and she counted the passing seconds with every slow rise and fall of her heaving chest. She craned her neck to get a better look at Adrien - who had collapsed onto the pillow beside her, equally as breathless as she was - and saw that he was grinning from ear to ear, his cheeks flushed a rosy pink colour.

After mustering enough energy to shuffle closer, she leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to each of his closed eyelids, and heard him chuckle softly. 

“Feeling impatient, are you, my lady?” He asked jokingly, brushing away a loose strand of hair from where it had stuck to her forehead. She smiled up at him and traced a lazy finger along his collarbone before burying her face into his shoulder. 

“What, am I not allowed to cuddle with you?” She murmured against his skin. He hummed in response as his arm snaked around her waist, pulling her close so their bodies were pressed together. 

Marinette couldn’t help but sigh at the feeling of his skin on hers - he was so _warm_ and gentle, making the temptation of drifting off to sleep too hard to resist. Her body felt like a dead weight and she sensed her breathing become slower and heavier, when suddenly her eyes flung open at the feeling of something soft pressing against her cheek.

In a matter of seconds she realised it was Adrien’s lips and immediately leaned into his touch as he left a trail of kisses along the side of her neck, her ear and her shoulder, his warm breath fanning across her face. 

Soon her fingers were in his hair and massaging his scalp while his lips continued on their journey downward. Eventually he found the spot on her neck where her pulse was, just below her jawline, and noticed the way she tensed up beneath him. Smiling, he kissed it and then, very slowly, he began to suck at the skin.

She let out a small moan and pulled him closer to her, till their legs were intertwined and his hands were trailing down her back, determined to try and memorize every dip and curve of her body. 

Deciding that she’d had enough of his teasing, she cupped his face so that he was looking directly at her, their foreheads nearly touching. Their eyes locked, and she gave him a quick nod as if to say _“I want this”_. That was all the confirmation he needed, because then she was on her back and he was on top of her and they were kissing fervently, clinging to one another as if their lives depended on it. 

Her nails dug into his shoulders (it was sore and he was bound to have marks afterwards, but he didn’t care) as she bit down on his bottom lip, drawing a moan from him. She grinned against his mouth only to be thrown off guard when she felt his hand beginning to wander dangerously low, his fingers tracing along the outline of her underwear. Her hips then moved of their own accord and began to slowly grind against his own.

All of a sudden there came a loud ringing from the corner of the room, forcing the pair of them to divert their attention and see what was causing the noise. 

It was the alarm clock on their nightstand, and Marinette swore under her breath when she saw that the digits read 07:15 a.m.

“I completely forgot about work!” She groaned in frustration before jumping off of the bed to go and get dressed, and Adrien immediately followed suit. Pants and socks went flying as they both frantically sifted through their drawers for something appropriate to wear. Within the space of a few minutes they had each managed to get ready, and were about to head out the door when their eyes met again.

There was still a lingering tension between them which they were both well aware of; as they looked each other up and down one last time, Adrien reached out and laced her fingers with his.

“Later?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She glanced at him again and nodded, smiling. “Later.”


End file.
